militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Fort Tabarsi
, or more correctly the Shrine of Shaykh Tabarsí, was the location of a battle between the forces of the Shah of Persia and the Bábís, followers of the Báb over the period October 10, 1848 to May 10, 1849 when the prince resorted to a plan of betrayal to capture the remaining Bábís. It is located in Mazandaran Province, Iran. Leading up to the Battle Mullá Husayn-i-Bushru'i, one of the most prominent Bábís, marched with 202 of his fellow disciples, under instructions from the Báb, from Mashhad to the Shrine of Shaykh Tabarsí with the Black Standard raised, fulfilling an Islamic prophecy. The mission was most likely proclamatory but possibly also to rescue another Bábí leader, Quddús, who was under house arrest in Sárí. After being rebuffed at the town of Barfurush the group took up making defensive fortifications at the Shrine of the Shaykh. Upon arriving at the shrine, the Bábís, numbering alittle over 300 according to Bábí and Bahá'í sources and according to court historians was now under imminent attack from government forces. A scholarly review finds reasonable support for between 540 and 600 people present including over a hundred villagers who joined locally after those that arrived from across the country. A census of the Bábís who had traveled some distance to the Shrine shows 14 major former clerics of Islam, 122 minor former clerics of Islam, 12 nobility or high government officials, 5 whole sale merchants, 9 retail merchants, 39 guild tradesmen, 6 unskilled laborers, 6 peasants, and 152 unclassified. Different sources have some similarities of which cities/provinces they came from - the highest rates coming from Isfahan, Bushru'i, Miyami, and Bihnamiri though 33 locations are listed among the places of origin of the participants. Sources describe the building of the fort as a matter of self-defence, the Bábí's spent many months under attack in the fort, resorting to eating the leather of their own clothes to remain alive. During the battle Over the weeks that followed, more and more Bábís joined the fort with numbers rising to perhaps six-hundred.Smith 1999 Most notable of the late arrivals is Quddús who joined after being released by Tabarsí Bábís on October 20. Bahá'ís see the battle, which was led by Mullá Husayn, as a heroic stand against oppressive government forces that lasted several months. After the battle It is believed that eight of the disciples of the Báb also called the Letters of the Living were killed in the series of battles: *Mullá Husayn-i-Bushru'i *Muhammad-Hasan-i-Bushru'i *Muhammad-Baqir-i-Bushru'i *Mullá Mahmud-i-Khu'i *Mullá Jalil-i-Urumi *Mullá Ahmad-i-Ibdal-i-Maraghi'i *Mullá Yusif-i-Ardibili *Mullá Muhammad-'Aliy-i-Qazvini Quddús was taken prisoner in the city of Barfurush. There the high priest rallied the townsfolk into a vicious frenzy. Quddus was then left to the hands of the mob who beat him to death on May 16, 1849. What remained of Quddus' body was gathered by a friend and buried nearby.The Dawnbreakers pg. 411 The battle is considered the most important upheaval of the Bábí religion because the Báb himself instructed Mullá Husayn-i Bushru'i to initiate it with raising the Black Standard as well as a call for support of the initiative toothier Bábís, the episode included two leading figures of the religion in Mulla Husayn and Quddús and overall nine out of eighteen of the Letters of the Living, and actually reached a widespread response from across the country. No other upheaval the Bábís suffered had this pattern of importance in it. References * * * * See also Conference of Badasht one of the other major events of the Bábí period. Category:History of the Bahá'í Faith Category:Iranian civil wars